My Rough Valentine
by Jubei Bakura
Summary: It begins when the turtles were five and before season 1. It's Valentine's Day and a little turtle tot makes a V-day card that will change the future.
1. Roses Are Red, Tulips Are Orange

JB: I fixed up the layout so people can read it with out having to squint. That's how I screwed up my eyes now I'm near sighted and need reading glasses. Ok enough of my meaningless rant. No flames please!!

Disclamer: I don't own TMNT

**

* * *

**

**My Rough Valentine   
**

**Chapter 1 – **

**Roses are Red, Tulips are Orange **

It was a normal day in New York City's sewers, home of Master Splinter and his kame children Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael and Michelangelo. Master Splinter was meditating in his room while the little ones were talking about their cards for Master Splinter and where the youngest turtle tot was.

"Hey Leo, have you seen Mikey?"

Leo looked at Donny and shook his head.

"No, maybe he's still sleep-"

Leo was cut off by the sound of thuds and the sounds of grunts coming from the stairs. Leo and Donny went to see what it was only to find Mikey dragging a heavy plastic bag filled with crayons, markers, colored pencils and glitter glue.

"Mikey what are you doing with those?" Donny asked, Mikey reached the stairs and smiled his trademark smile.

"I'm making a V-day card myself!"

Mikey walked past them and dumped the colors onto the drawing table. Leo, Donny and Raph had done theirs a few days ago; Mikey was always the last one to do them at the last minute.

"Hey Mikey are you making one for Master Splinter?" Leo asked looking over Mikey's shoulder. Mikey shook his head.

"Nope, I finished Master Splinters a long time ago." Mikey said not looking up at his brother.

"Well then whose card is that for?" Donny asked, Mikey just turned to Leo and Donny then smiled.

"It's a secret!"

Mikey turned his head back to his card. Donny and Leo just shrugged at each other and went to watch T.V. with Raph. Three days passed and V-day finally came, the four turtle children and rat master made a little party. They ate, drank and exchanged cards with one another, all but Mikey. Don't get Mikey wrong, he already gave his cards to Leo, Donny and Master Splinter but he didn't give Raph his yet. Everyone was in the somewhat living room having the party while Raph and Mikey were else where.

"Mikey where are ya takin' me?!?"

Raph asked in an annoyed voice as Mikey dragged him to the room all four turtles shared. They stopped in at the entrance, Mikey jumped in front of him.

"Okay close your eyes Raphie!"

"Why do I have ta?!?" Raph said, trusting it was gonna be a dumb prank.

"Just do it, please?"

Mikey pleaded giving him the puppy dog eyes, Raph finally gave in and closed his eyes. Raph could hear bits of rummaging then heard Mikey come back in front of him.

"K, open your eyes!"

Raph opened his eyes to see Mikey holding a red card with a pink heart a Raph's name written in the middle with silver glitter.

Raph genteelly grabbed the card and opened it.

On the left side of the card had words written nicely and neatly with gold glitter. He read the word silently to himself, he smiled a small smile as his eyes slowly brimmed with tears. It read:

'_Roses are red,_

_Tulips are orange,_

_These colors remind me _

_Of you and me!_

_Happy Valentines Day Raph, _

_My favorite-st brother I love so much!'_

Raph looked at the right side of the card, which had a picture, hand drawn by Mikey of course. It was a picture of Raph and Mikey hugging with a little heart above them and within the heart it said _'Bros 4ever'_. Raph looked at him, smiled and gave Mikey a hug.

"Thanks Mike, I like it." Mikey smiled with a blush of happiness and embarrassment, got on his tipi toes and gave Raph a peak on the cheek. Raph's smile widened while a small blush brushed his green cheeks.

"Come on, let's get back before Leo and Donny eat up all the food!"

"Ok!! Charge!" Both laughed as they ran back hand in hand.

**-Nine years later-**

The turtles had finally finished unpacking their things into their new home. Master Splinter was finished fixing his room, Leo finished a moment after his father, and Donny finished putting his books in alphabetical order. Raph finally finished putting his hammock up after the 40th attempt and finally Mikey was going through some boxes, some of his brothers' things got mixed up with his. He soon found a stale and warped card, he grabbed the red construction paper card, opened and read it. He got up and walked to Raph's room to find Raph just laying on his hammock.

"Hey Raph?"

Raph slowly sat up.

"Yea? What?"

Mikey handed him the card.

"I think this is yours bro." Mikey smiled his goofy smile and ran out of Raph's room and back to his own. Raph looked at the card, old and brittle. His name was on it with silver glitter, which was faded and a few parts leaving old dried glue. He opened it and found one side with words written in gold glitter that was also faded, he could barely make out what it said but he looked down at an arrow made with a pen. The second pair of words was written in blue pen, he didn't know what the words in gold said but he could tell some of it was changed.

It read:

'_Roses are red,_

_Tulips are orange,_

_These are found all over the world_

_But what can't be found on the top world_

_Is found below and _

_Is just a little something called_

_You and me!_

_Happy early Valentines Day Raph, _

_My favorite-st brother whom I still love so and always will!'_

Raph smiled his rarest of smiles and looked at the place where Mikey stood just moments ago. Mikey smiled and hummed to himself as he put his comic books in the order he wanted knowing Raph would be coming in shortly along with a thank you on the side. He just couldn't wait for a small thank you and a nuggy or two.

* * *

JB: Hope you can read it! ^--^ Please R+R


	2. The Heart of the Ocean

Here's the second chapter everyone!! Now fixed cause it looked like crap. Hope you all like it!!

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own TMNT or Titanic but I do own this story!!

**

* * *

My Rough Valentine**

**Chapter 2 -   
**

**Heart of the Ocean  
**

Raph thought about what to do for Mikey as a thank you. He looked at his clock that read: 7:03 p.m. Suddenly Raph remembered something he had forgotten to give to Mikey on his 11th birthday He rummaged through a box he had until he found his prize. It was in a faded orange box with a little holy red bow. Literally, it had holes in it! Raph ripped a thin piece off his old ninja he had as a child, put it around the faded orange box and made a bow. He rummaged through his stuff again and found a small old sack he used to put things in, old bottle caps he thought were really cool looking. Raph paused a moment.

'_Man…I was a nerd!'_

He put the orange box into the sack and it with a piece of thin wire that was lying around which he tied to his sash. Raph came out of his room and looked around making sure no one was watching him. He quickly walked over to Mikey's room peeking on what he was doing. Mikey was putting a few of his stuffed animals away when his favorite song came on his shellpod or the S-pod. He started to slightly sway along to the beat of the song and sing the lyrics memorized in his head; not knowing Raph was watching and listening.

'_**Nobody know who I really am**_

_**I never felt this empty before**_

_**And if I ever need someone to come along,**_

_**Who's gonna comfort me, and keep me strong?**_

_**We are all rowing the boat of fate**_

_**The waves keep on coming and we can't escape**_

_**But if we ever get lost on our way**_

_**The waves will guide you through another day**_

_**Dooku de iki o shiteru toomei ni natta mitai**_

_**Kudayami ni omoe dakedo mekaku shisarete tadake**_

_**Inori o sasagete atarashii hi o matsu**_

_**Asayaka ni hikaru umi sono hate made' [1]  
**_

Raph never knew Mikey had such a nice voice, why hadn't he noticed that before. Mikey finally took off his headphones and put his last toy along with his large panda bear.

"There, all done!"

Mikey grinned. Mikey turned around but stopped in his tracks when he saw Raph standing in his doorway.

'_What's. Raph. Doing. Here? I think he heard me singing…aw crud…'_ Mikey thought keeping the embarrassed blush down.

"What are you doin' here Raph?" Mikey asked.

Although he already knew what Raph was here for; a quick thank you and a pat on the back along with a little nuggy. Unfortunately that wasn't the whole reason Raph was there for.

"Hey Mikey, would ya come wit me. I wanna show ya somethin'." Raph said rubbing the back of his head.

Mikey was a little taken back but nodded anyways. Both went downstairs to where Leo and Donny were waiting for them.

"What took you two so long?" Donny asked.

Before they could answer Leo spoke.

"It doesn't matter let's go check out our new surroundings!" He smiled.

All four ran out hooting and whooping. Master Splinter chuckled from inside his room and kept meditating. On top Leo, Donny, Raph and Mikey took a big breath of fresh air.

"Okay you guys. Donny and I will check out the North side and East Side while you and Mikey check out the West Side and South side. And don't get lost!"

They all nodded and raced off to where they were assigned. Leo and Donny went to check out the East Side first. Raph and Mikey went to check out there South side. Raph and Mikey enjoyed the city lights as the jumped from building to building. The last stop was the west side, they admired the city lights again but this time Raph found it hard to keep his eyes on the lights. He couldn't help it; there was something about Mikey that made Raph want to keep looking at him. It was almost time to head back when Mikey spotted something.

"Hey look at that Raph!"

"What is it?" Raph asked.

Mikey shrugged. "I donno, let's go check it out!!"

Mikey raced off with his goofy grin plastered on his face. When Raph finally caught up to him he saw Mikey staring at a large fountain with what appeared to be children and the bottom with an angel at the top. The fountain only had four slightly dim lights around it, from their angle it almost looked really.

"That's the Bethesda Terrace Angel Fountain…" Mikey said in a low voice.

"You mean the in that picture Don showed us two years ago?" Mikey nodded.

Some of the light shined back making Mikey look almost like an angel too, to Raph's eyes.

"Mikey?"

His baby brother turned to look at him. Raph took the pouch off his sash and handed it to Mikey. He undid the wire and pulled out a faded orange covered box with a small red bow.

"It was suppos'd ta be your birthday present when ya turned 11. Think of it as an, uh, early Valentine present."

Raph turned his face away a few inches trying to hide his blush. The sea-green turtle undid the red bow, opened the box and lightly gasped at what he had found in it. It was a necklace! Not just any necklace but an expensive looking necklace that only the rich could afford. The entire thin silver chain was covered in diamonds, there was a sapphire shaped heart was dangling from the diamond chain with diamonds on the outline of the sapphire heart. It was the Heart of the Ocean, He recognized it from the Titanic film Donny liked to watch and told him about the necklace. The sea-green turtle looked up at the forest-green turtle.

"Where did you find this Raph?" He asked a little stunned.

"I found it in da sewer were we used ta live just before your birthday and I knew ya liked shiny t'ings. I didn't know how ta give it to ya." Raph explained, a little of the blush showing.

"Y-ya like it?" Raph asked hoping it wouldn't get thrown back in his face.

Sky blue eyes and brown-chestnut eyes met silently. The only sound heard was the fountain water flowing down. Mikey closed the gap between them with a gentle hug. Raph held him gently, his arms around the others shell as far as it could go, afraid to hold him any tighter, fearing he'd break into a million pieces. Mikey looked up at him again with a smile and his eyes simmering with unfallen tears.

"I love it Raphie. Thank you, this is the best gift I ever gotten." Mikey beamed.

Raph smiled a smile only Mikey could bring out even when they were kids.

"Mike ple-don-don't hate me for what I'm gonna do." Raph struggled to get the right words out.

"Wha?" Mikey looked at him a little confused.

Raph put his forest-green hand on the side of his baby brother's face, Mikey nuzzled into the warmth of the hand. Raph gathered all his courage and took a bit of a deep breath.

"I love ya Mike!"

Raph leaned down as his lips met with his brothers. Mikey's eye were as wide as saucers then slowly closed his eye and kissed back in response. Mikey's arms went over Raph's shoulders, Raph held him tighter. As the kiss broke Mikey whispered in Raph's ear.

"I love you, Raphie." They stayed like that looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like hours but was only minutes.

Finally they went back home, not telling Leo or Donny what had happened not even Master Splinter. It was bedtime and the whole lair was quiet, dark and all were asleep, all but one green turtle. The forest-green turtle snuck out of his room with his ninja stealth and made his way into the others room. Quietly he crept into bed with his sea-green turtle that smiled at him. Raph kissed his little brothers forehead, Mikey hugged Raph's waist snuggling into the warmth. Both fell asleep with small smiles on their faces, while the only thing that shined in the room was the necklace around a stuffed panda bear's neck. The Heart of the Ocean shined like the love within the two turtle lovers hearts. No matter how dark, it will always shine.

*~ The End ~*

* * *

JB: -cries- Even though I changed some parts it's still...so beautiful... _-cries loudly and blows nose-_ T-T Oh, by the way the necklace was a real necklace on the Titanc and was later called the **Heart of the Ocean.** You can look it up too, it's really is beautiful.

[1] The lyrics are from Bleach ending one "Life is like a Boat" Sorry but I don't have the English translated version yet. Still looking.

Mikey: **YAYY!!** I have Panda bear!! _-hugs panda bear-_

Raph: _-he grumbles something about the panda bear- Least I don't sound like an idiot like before...  
_

JB: Awwww...how cut-Hey! I said I was sorry,** what more do ya want?!?!? **

Raph: _**I want mah sais back!!**_

Mikey: Don't forget to R +R!! ^___^


End file.
